Ariel and Melody: Return to the sea
by IhatePrinceEric
Summary: After catching Eric with Anastasia, a heartbroken Ariel takes Melody back to the sea
1. Author's note

Okay, so I don't necessarily like the little mermaid, but I do like Ariel. I absolutely hate Eric though, he seems to not like Ariel's background in the movies. NOT for Ariel & Eric fans!


	2. Chapter 1

Ariel and Eric have been married for a year now and brought a beautiful daughter Melody into the world. She couldn't be happier, but lately, Eric has been distant and secretive.

"Eric?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, Ana?" he said.

"When are you going to tell Ariel about us?" Anastasia asked concerned.

"Tonight, after dinner," the prince told her.

Eric and Anastasia are passionately kissing in the master bedroom and didn't realize that Ariel was home after picking up Melody.

"Eric! What the hell are you doing? Who's this tramp and why were you making out with her?" Ariel yelled when she saw Eric and Anastasia.

"Ariel, it's not what it looks like," Eric said after a few seconds.

"Who is she, Eric!" Ariel demanded.

"Her name is Anastasia, we were just talking" Eric tried to lie.

"You weren't just talking! I caught your tongue down her throat!" Ariel shouted walking away.

"Ariel! Wait, I can explain" Eric called after her.

In Melody's room, Ariel was packing a bag full of Melody's clothes and some of her toys.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked as he watched her putting Melody's clothes into the bag.

"Leaving" she responded clearly pissed off.

"Don't leave" Eric said.

"How long?" Ariel asked looking at him.

"How long what?" Eric asked knowing full well what she met.

"How long have you been seeing her behind my back?" Ariel snapped.

"A couple of months" he admitted.

"Eric! How could you do this to me?" Ariel sniffled pushing past him with Melody in her arms.

"Ana, she understands me and she wasn't a fish before becoming a human," Eric told her.

"I turned my back on my family, just to be with you" Ariel hissed. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, I have begun to have feelings for her" Eric confessed.

"When were you going to tell me this? When she got pregnant ?" Ariel asked hurt.

Eric didn't say anything.

"She is pregnant, isn't she?" Ariel asked tears in her eyes.

"We don't know for sure" he admitted.

Anastasia emerged at the top of the stairs.

"Eric? Have you told her yet ?" She asked.

"Told me what? Eric, what is she talking about ?" Ariel asked.

"I want to be with Ana, along with Melody," Eric said.

"You're not taking Melody" Ariel responded before walking out the door.

By the sea, Ariel burst into tears.

' _Why didn't I listen to_ father _when he warned me about humans? Ugh, I'm such a fool!_ ' she thought to herself.

"Ariel? what's wrong?" A familiar voice asked.

Ariel looked up to see Sebastian emerging from the water.

"Sebastian! I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Ariel said.

"I came with very good news, your sister Attina and her husband are now with child" the crab announced.

"Sebastian, can you do me a favor"

"Of course Ariel, what is it you need?" the crab asked.

"I need you to go get my father for me, it's important," Ariel told him.

Sebastian could tell something was wrong, so he went back into the sea and headed towards Atlantica for the sea king.


	3. Chapter 2

Sebastian arrived back to the kingdom and was searching for the king.

"Have you seen the king?" the crab asked one of the palace guards.

"Check the throne room, he's usually in there," a young guard said.

After thanking him, he hurried off in the direction of Triton's throne room.

"There you are your majesty," he said breathlessly when he saw Triton talking to Dudley the old sea turtle.

"Sebastian? what's your hurry?" the king asked.

"It's Ariel, she wanted me to get you. She said its important" he repeated what Ariel said.

Triton worried that his youngest was in danger, swam with Sebastian up to the surface.

"My daughter, what's wrong?" King Triton asked his youngest daughter once he emerged.

"Daddy, you were right about him! I want you to change me and Melody back into mermaids" Ariel sobbed.

King Triton lifted his glowing trident and pointed it at his daughter and granddaughter who were surrounded by a glowing yellow light and soon after Ariel's green tail with her purple sea shell bra returned along with Melody now bearing a peach colored tail with a pink sea shell bra. Ariel dived in the water holding Melody carefully as they swam back to Atlantica. As they were swimming, Ariel was silently sobbing while Triton looked worriedly at his youngest.

"Ariel? What happened?" He finally asked.

"Eric, he was cheating on me" Ariel cried. "Daddy, I'm so sorry for abandoning you and the others"

"Its all right, your sisters will be thrilled to see you again," he said.

"I'll be happy to see them again too. I've missed you guys so much" she said.

"Ariel? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"FLOUNDER!" Ariel exclaimed happily as she turned around.

"Yep. Who's that?" Flounder asked looking at a sleeping Melody.

"Melody. My daughter" she said.

"She's cute. Where's Eric?" He asked.

Ariel burst out into tears at the mention of his name

"He cheated on me and fell in love with someone else," Ariel said through her tears.

"Let's get you home. Bye Flounder" Triton said before leading Ariel away.

"Bye, sir. Bye Ariel!" Flounder yelled before swimming off in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 3

"Ariel" It was one word from Attina's lips as she saw her baby sister and her niece at the entrance of the great hall.

Attina looked her baby sister up and down for a few seconds, her mind reeling. Ariel looked upset. Finally, she swam up to her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much. We all have"

"I've missed you all too... where are the others?" Ariel asked looking around, "And congratulations to you and Cyan on the new baby"

"Adrina is probably arguing with Aquata about something. Arista is most likely with her boyfriend and Alana and Adella they're probably doing their hair or something and thank you, wish I could've told you in person though" Attina said.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't tell daddy," she said.

"Ariel you know I won't tell, what's wrong?" the eldest asked worry in her eyes.

"After I had Melody, Eric became distant, he didn't want me to go near the water or even talk about you guys"

Before Attina could respond to what she just heard, a shriek of joy and knew instantly that it was Arista.

"ARIEL!" Arista sobbed, swimming towards her youngest sister in tears and hugging her as tightly

"Arista. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ariel asked hugging the second youngest just as tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" Arista said. "That's why I'm crying"

Before Ariel could respond, she heard more shrieks of happiness coming from behind her.

Adrina had tears running down her face as her hand moved through her sister's bright red hair, so happy that she was seeing this head of hair and the person attached to it after she became human. Aquata's shoulders shook with the effort to hold back her sobs of pure joy that her sister was back. Adella had her mouth open to speak, but no words came out as she was too happy to speak. Alana's eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as her hand rested on Ariel's other shoulder, too joyous for words.

Each girl was thinking the same thing: "How long is she visiting?" As if reading their minds, Ariel gave them quite a shock.

"I'm home for good," she said facing her sisters.

"You are?" Arista said overjoyed.

"What happened with Eric?" Attina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Melody is so precious," Adella said peeking at the sleeping bundle in her sister's arms.

"Yes. Eric and I didn't work out so well" Ariel said yawning.

"You need rest" Adrina spoke up.

"Lots of it too" Aquata chimed in.

"If Melody wakes up. One of us will tend to her" Adella said.

Ariel headed to her room that she once shared with her sisters and swam to her old bed exhausted she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"Mom! Wake up!" Melody said excitedly.

"Mmm? Melody? What's wrong?" Ariel asked sleepily.

"You promised me that on my birthday that you would show me your secret hiding place," Melody said.

Ariel laughed before replying "Okay, we'll go after breakfast"

"Yay!" Melody said happily.

King Triton swam in at that moment. "Good morning Ariel, Melody, breakfast is almost done," he said.

"We'll be down as soon as I brush Melody's hair," Ariel said.

"Alright," he said before swimming out of the room.

"Mom? Where's my father?" Melody asked suddenly.

"I don't know sweetheart" Ariel lied.

When they got done with her hair, she excused herself.

In the dining hall

"Where's Melody?" Attina asked.

"Bathroom. Daddy?" Ariel asked looking at her father.

"Yes, Ariel?" He asked.

"If Melody asks, don't tell her anything about Eric or the land," she said, "I don't want her to know any of it"

"We won't tell her a thing," Triton said.

Melody arrived in the dining hall.

After breakfast, Ariel took Melody to her secret cove and let her explore what she used to collect.

"What is all this stuff?" Melody asked looking through a telescope.

"It's what I found in old sunken ships," Ariel said sighing in relief as she remembered that the Eric statue got destroyed.

"Wow, can we go see a sunken ship?" Melody's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Melody, we can't go visit sunken ships they're protected by sharks," Ariel said.

Just then a shadowy figure passed over head and Ariel knew what it was, but Melody being curious wanted to find out more about it; so she started to swim towards it.

"Melody! Get back here!" Ariel shouted before swimming after her.

"Mom, what's wrong? I just want to see what that shadow was" Melody said.

"Melody, promise me that you won't swim up to the surface. It's too dangerous" Ariel said.

"How is it dangerous? When it has all the neat stuff from your cove" Melody asked.

"Humans are dangerous. They killed your grandma when I was very young" she said finally realizing that she was foolish enough to fall for a human.

"I promise mom" Melody said.

"Ready to head home?"

Melody nodded and held her mother's hand as they swam out of the grotto.

"Ariel? is that you?" a familiar looking merman asked as he stopped to look at Ariel. "It's me Urchin"

Ariel couldn't believe her eyes, her childhood friend looked nothing like the dorky merboy she used to play with. He looked more well built and was very attractive looking, even though he still had that sandy brown hair that fell into his beautiful blue eyes.

"It's me," she said.

"And who might this little princess be?" he asked smiling at Melody.

Melody looked at her mom who nodded that it was okay to talk to him before saying, "I'm Melody"

"Hi Melody, I'm Urchin one of your mommy's friends"

Ariel couldn't help but smile at the sight of them talking.

"Melody turns six today, do you want to come to her party?"

"Please Urchin? I want to show you my toys" the six-year-old pleaded looking up at him.

"I would love to," he said smiling down at the young mermaid.

As they swam back to Atlantica, Ariel and Urchin started talking about their lives.

"Surprised to see you back," he told her.

"It was a mistake leaving, which I fully regret. So what about you and Gabriella?"

"What about us?"

"Are you two dating?"

"No, she told me she likes me, but I told her that I only like her as a friend"

"So you're single?"

"Yeah"

Ariel got excited knowing that she didn't have to compete with some one for his attention.


	6. Chapter 5

At the palace, everyone is having fun enjoying the music and watching their kids play. Ariel talks with Urchin while keeping a watchful eye on her daughter.

"Mom? can we go outside to play?" Melody asked with Tip the penguin and Dash the Walrus right behind her.

"Yes, but don't go too far" Ariel warned.

"I won't" Melody responded swimming off.

Why does that worry me? Ariel thought out loud.

"Why what worries you?" Urchin asked.

"Melody, she saw a ship pass by and was curious about it, just like I was. I'll be right back Urchin, I've got to follow her and make sure she doesn't go up to the surface" Ariel said worriedly before swimming off in a hurry.

Meanwhile, Melody, Tip, and Dash were playing and she was telling them all about her morning.

"My mom showed me her secret cove this morning after breakfast, she collected a lot of neat stuff, oh and then this shadowy thing blocked out light and when I went to investigate, I got told to never go up to the surface, because it's dangerous" Melody said before taking a deep breath.

"Wow, sounds like you had an exciting morning" Tip said.

"Yeah, but I still wanna know what that shadowy thing was" Melody sighed.

"Let's go find it!" Dash said.

"My mom told me to stay close, but I guess if we swim close to the surface but not go above it, I don't see why we can't," Melody said starting to swim upward.

"MELODY ANNE! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ariel shouted.

"Uh oh, coming mom" Melody said sulking.

Ariel and Melody swam back to the palace.


	7. Chapter 6

Swimming into the bedroom, Ariel sits Melody down to explain why she must not go up to the surface.

"Melody, I told you the surface is dangerous," Ariel told her.

"I just wanted to find that shadowy thing," Melody said softly.

"Sweetie, I just don't want to see you get hurt," Ariel said sitting her in her lap.

"How can you say the surface is dangerous when you don't even go near it," Melody said.

"When I was a little bit younger than you, grampa and grama would take me and your aunts up to the surface for a family outing, well one day a ship came and while grandpa was getting us, kids, back to the safety of the sea, grandma was still on the surface trying to get a music box that grampa gave her, and the ship killed her before she could get back to us" Ariel explained.

"Is that why grandpa always visits that statue?" Melody asked.

"Yes, it was placed there in honor of your grandmother," she said.

"I won't go up to the surface, I promise," Melody said.

"Good," Ariel said as she started to swim away.

"Mom?" Melody asked.

"Yes, Melody?" She asked turning around.

"I love you," Melody said.

"I love you too," Ariel told her.

Urchin came in then to tell Ariel he was heading home and to tell Melody good night.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that I was heading home. Good night Melody" he said before disappearing out of the room.

Ariel wanted to follow him and tell him how she really felt and how she needed him to love her.

"I'll be right back," she told Melody. "Urchin!"

At the sound of his name, he turned around to see blood red hair flying towards him. After catching her, she looked into his blue eyes.

"Yes?" he finally asked.

Biting her lip, she said "Urchin, I don't know why I didn't realize this before, but I love you"

Urchin heard what she just confessed, but he couldn't believe it. Finding his voice, "I love you too, would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

"I would love to, tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely"

Saying goodbye, Urchin left with a big smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 7

Ariel was in her room trying to get ready, but her sisters (excluding Attina) were annoying her with questions about who she was going out with that evening.

"Girls, when she wants to tell us who the merman is, she will tell us. In the meantime, leave her be" Attina's voice came from the door way and the others scooted away from their younger sister.

"Thanks, Attina," she said smiling before swimming out of the room quickly as possible.

In his throne room, Triton was thinking of his youngest's behavior this evening. Who could my Ariel be intrigued by this time? He wondered.

"I'm leaving now daddy," a soft voice said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Have fun" He smiled as he watched her swim away.

Ariel swam to Urchin's cave as quickly as her tail would allow.

Slow down, it's just dinner with Urchin. She reminded herself.

Ariel was too wrapped up in her thoughts and wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she ran into Urchin.

"Hey, watch where your goi-" he said stopping himself as he turned around, "Oh sorry Ariel"

"Sorry about crashing into you, I just got lost in my own thoughts," she said.

"It's okay, what were you thinking?" He asked curiously.

"I got excited about our dinner date," she said looking down at her tail as an attempt to hide her blush.

They swam off to go to the Catfish Club which was a restaurant with live music.

"Ariel, are you okay?" Urchin asked.

"Yeah, wait I know this song," Ariel said perking up, and not realizing it she began to sing.

My love is higher than the sky

Deeper than the ocean

Warmer than the sun

Shining down on me

Quiet as a prayer

All my love

I will sing of joy and glory

I will sing the look in your eyes

I will sing till all the world knows your story

I will sing for the rest of my life

For the rest of my life

I will sing for the rest of my life

Everyone started cheering when she was done, making her blush a bright red.

"Wow, I love hearing you sing. Your voice is beautiful" Urchin told her.

They ordered sea weed pizza and sat close, Ariel rested her head on Urchin's shoulder while listening to the music. Again she couldn't help but think she and Urchin belonged together.

As they were leaving, she noticed a fair was visiting Atlantica. Perfect opportunity. She thought, she knew Melody would love to go, but she also wanted Urchin to go as well so he and Melody could get to know one another better.

As they swam, Ariel told him about what happened with Eric.

"Wow, I'm sorry Ariel"

"Melody doesn't remember anything because she was a baby. I'm afraid to tell her the truth about my stupidity"

Urchin held her close, before looking into her eyes and kissing her, after a few seconds she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms still held her close.

"I've always dreamed of this moment," Urchin told her breaking the kiss.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

"I thought that you wouldn't return my feelings"

"I would've" she replied. "ugh, I better get home"

The two mer people swam off in the direction of Atlantica. When they got to the palace, they made plans to take Melody to the sea fair.


	9. Chapter 8

Ariel was helping Melody get ready, as well as herself.

"Mom? are we going to the fair with your new boyfriend?" Melody asked.

"Why do you say that?"

Grampa and everyone says that's why your in a better mood"

"Well, I wouldn't call him my boyfriend as this is our second date"

"Why am I going then?"

"He wants to get to know you in case we do officially start dating"

Meanwhile, Urchin arrives at the palace and is more nervous than usual.

"If you're looking for Ariel, she's getting ready for her second date with the mystery merman, and she's bringing Melody along with her so they can get to know each other" Arista's voice came from behind him.

' _Hasn't she told them yet?_ ' He wondered.

Before he could tell her that he was the mystery merman, Ariel swam up with Melody, "I'll escort him out"

The trio swam out of the palace and went towards the fair.

"Hi, Urchin!" Melody greeted him happily.

"Hi to you too, ready for the fair?" he asked picking her up.

"Uh huh, momma told me it's loads of fun"

"So, Melody, what do you like to do? Urchin asked.

"Play with my friends and explore" Melody answered.

"I and your mom used to explore all the time, did she show you all the neat stuff she collected?"

"Uh huh, it was really cool," she said excitedly.

Ariel smiled as she watched them talk.

"Can we ride the sea horses?" Melody asked looking at her mother as they arrived at the fair.

"Of course"

"Yay, come on Urchin," Melody said pulling Urchin in the direction of the sea horse ride.

Ariel and Urchin exchanged smiles as they dodged other merfolk.

 **A few hours later.**

"I'm hungry," Melody said as they swam along looking for another ride.

"Ah, sea weed burgers anyone?" Urchin asked.

Ariel and Melody agreed and Urchin went to get three burgers.

They sat and ate their burgers, and rode some more rides and played some games before it was time to go.

Urchin swam with them to the palace, he and Ariel shared a kiss before breaking apart, Urchin watched as she swam inside with Melody before leaving.


	10. Chapter 9

Ariel sits Melody down to tell her about her real father and how they met.

"Melody, I think it's time that you knew the truth about everything," Ariel said.

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked confused.

"I wanted to be apart of the land, so bad when I was younger, that's when I spotted your father, I was so infatuated with him that I would do anything to be with him, so I went to see the evil sea witch Ursula and traded my voice for human legs. I and your father married after defeating her, then a year later you were born. That's when I found out that your father was cheating on me, so I took you and returned home" Ariel explained.

"You were a human? I thought you said they were dangerous" Melody said.

"They are, I was foolish enough to abandoned Atlantica and possibly put them in danger," Ariel told her.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about my father when I asked?" Melody said upset.

"I didn't want you to know about my stupidity" Ariel sighed.

"I want to go up on land, and meet my father, but I want to stay a mermaid" Melody stated looking at her mother.

"Okay, my sweet Melody," Ariel said.

"Everything okay in here?" Sebastian asked walking in.

"Yeah, I'm going to take Melody, to meet Eric tomorrow," She told the crab.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open looking stunned.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving Atlantica ever again. Melody just wants to meet her father" Ariel reassured the crab.

"Melody, get some rest. It's been a long day"

"Mom? are you going to make Urchin my new daddy?"

"I don't know sweetheart, now sleep" Ariel kissed her daughter goodnight before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning, Ariel was dreading to go up to the surface, but she knew she had to for Melody.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Triton asked.

"Daddy, I'm not ever going to leave the sea again" Ariel reassured her father.

"I'm ready" Melody called from behind them.

"We'll be back daddy," Ariel told her worried father.

Melody and Ariel swam up to the surface and Ariel immediately felt like something bad was about to happen. They heard voices little ways off from where they were at.

"Ariel?" Scuttle the seagull asked landing on a nearby rock.

"Hi, Scuttle. Melody this is Scuttle, he's the one who told me all about what my collection was" Ariel said.

"Nice to meet you," Melody said politely.

"Guess what I got back?" Ariel said happily.

"Your voice. No, you got that back after I broke the spell" Scuttle said.

"My fins," She said showing her green tail.

"What happened? How did you get your tail back?" He asked confused.

Before she could tell him, a male voice spoke up from behind them making Scuttle fly off, "Well I see that you turned back into your true disgusting form"

Ariel ignored the insult "Look, I didn't even want to come back up here, but -"

"Then why are you?" Eric sneered.

"Melody wanted to meet you," She said.

"She's not my daughter. My child is in here" Eric placed his hand on Anastasia's stomach.

"Eric, Melody is to your child!" Ariel's voice rose.

"How can she be? She's a disgusting creature, just like you" Eric smirked.

Ariel heard a splash and caught a slight glimpse of Melody's tail before it disappeared.

"Melody! Wait!" She called before diving back under water.

Back under the sea, Melody swam to a nearby cave and swam inside to cry. Ariel finds her and comforts her by singing the song her mother used to sing to her and her sisters

Oh, the waves roll low

And the waves roll high

And so it goes

Under the bright blue Endless Sky

Waves try to measure

The days that we treasure

Wave hello

And wave goodbye

"Mom? Why did he call us creatures?" Melody asked drying her tears.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't know him well enough," Ariel said.

Tip and Dash saw them and swam over to say hi.

"Hi, Mel, are you okay?" Dash asked noticing the sad look on her face.

"I went to meet my father, and it didn't go well. He called us creatures" Melody said looking at her tail.

"I'm sorry Melody, you're not a creature, you're a lovely young mermaid," Tip told her trying to cheer her up.

"I guess, mom, can we go home?" She asked.

"Of course," Ariel told her leading her home.

Urchin saw them pass by, but neither of the upset looking mermaids said hello.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Urchin asked out loud to no one in particular.

He decides to go check to make sure they are okay, so he swims off towards the palace.


	12. Chapter 11

In his private chambers, Triton was privately talking with Urchin

"Yes your majesty, I have always loved Ariel and I love Melody like she is my own daughter as well," the young mer man said.

"Where do you want us to meet you guys at?" the king asked.

"The ship graveyard, Flounder and Sebastian will know which one"

"Ariel has no idea that you're planning this, does she?"

"No your majesty"

Triton's messenger sea horse appeared then

"Gabriella and Ollie are done with the project, sir" he reported.

"Thank you" to Urchin, "Ariel is coming to my chambers, do you want to be here and make her think something's going on?"

"No your majesty," he said swimming out of the palace.

A few seconds later, a knock came from the door and Ariel came into view.

"Yes daddy?" she asked.

Triton knew he had to act like he didn't know about her and Urchin

"Ariel? can I speak with you for a moment?" Triton asked.

"Of course daddy, is everything okay?" She asked swimming over to her father.

"Yes, but something has been different about you these past few days"

"Really? Daddy I've been dating-" she was cut off by her father.

"Ah yes, that's why you've been acting differently. I'm so happy for you and -" he got cut off by Ariel.

"Urchin. Eric" they both said at the same time.

"Urchin?"

"Daddy, I told you I and Eric are over"

The two were in awkward silence until Sebastian swam in to inform Ariel that Urchin was there. Ariel immediately swam off to greet him, while Triton looked on.

"Your majesty, is everything set?" the crab asked once Ariel was out of earshot.

"Yes, Sebastian" he replied smiling, "She doesn't suspect a thing"

"Good work your majesty"

"Go round up the others. Urchin wants this to go perfectly"

Sebastian left to go find the rest of the girls.

meanwhile, Urchin is leading Ariel to a surprise location.

"Urchin? Please tell me, where are we going?" The young redheaded mermaid finally asked.

"You'll see, it's not that much further" he replied.

Ariel hid her annoyance with a smile as she continued to swim after him. After awhile, they came to a sunken ship.

"Urchin, it's a human thing. Why are we here?" Ariel asked.

"Come inside with me," he asked. "Please?"

"Please tell me why we're here" Ariel begged him.

"You'll see once we're inside"

"Just for a minute"

They went inside and she was immediately shocked by what she saw. The inside looked more cheerful and less gloomy, unlike the outside.

"It was never like this before" was all she could say, before looking at Urchin "I still don't understand why we're here"

"Well my cove is too small for more than just two people to live in"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ariel, will you marry me? I love you with all my heart, and I adore Melody, being with you these past few days have been the best days of my life" he told her looking deep into her blue eyes as he spoke.

Ariel was too busy focused on what Urchin was saying, she didn't realize that her father, sisters and best friends slipped into the ship quietly as to not give away that they were there just yet.

"Urchin, yes! It's a yes, oh I wish father were here and my sisters" she said quietly.

"Turn around," he said.

"Huh?"

"Turn around" he repeated.

She turned around to see everyone she loved and cared about standing there with smiles on their faces. Including Melody who was especially happy to hear her mom say yes to the man that she barely knew yet accepted him as her father.


	13. Chapter 12

"He should be with me!" Gabriella signed to Ollie after learning about Urchin and Ariel's engagement.

"Who?" the blue octopus signed back confused.

"Urchin!" the latina signed frustrated.

"Urchin? but you never liked him like that" Ollie said.

"I know, I'll go to the sea witch and have her do something about it" she signed ignoring what Ollie just said.

Ollie was about to object when Gabriella swam off in a hurry.

Gabriella swam to the sea witch's lair that once used to belong to Ursula, before her demise. Now it was occupied by Medusa, Ursula and Morgana's youngest sister.

A few minutes later Gabriella arrived at Medusa's lair and swam in. Ollie who had followed her also swam in.

"What can I do for you?" Medusa asked.

"I want to be able to speak and hear in order to win over someone I love" Ollie translated.

"Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will allow you to speak and hear but- now listen, this is important. You must get the same response from the merman you love, to say he loves you as much as you love him. If not, you will lose your voice and hearing again" Medusa said.

"We got a deal" Gabriella signed as Ollie translated.

Gabriella signs contract before Medusa whips up a potion to give her the gift of hearing and speaking.

"Gab? are you okay?" Ollie asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine" her voice shaky at first.

"Gabriella! You can talk! and hear" Ollie said happy for her.

"Great, now I can go tell Urchin how I feel about him," she said swimming off in a hurry once again.


	14. Chapter 13

All the mer people of Atlantica and all the sea creatures heard of the youngest of Triton's daughter's Ariel was engaged to be married, and all of Atlantica was welcome to the party.

"Daddy, did you have to invite all of Atlantica?" Ariel asked blushing at how many guests were in the banquet hall.

The king looked away sheepishly, before swimming to the entry way to greet the guests, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate the engagement of my daughter princess Ariel and her future husband Urchin"

"Please welcome, Princess Ariel and Urchin," the sea horse Herald said.

Ariel and Urchin swam hand in hand with Melody holding her mother's other hand entering the banquet hall. As they swam towards Triton, gasps from many of the guests could be heard.

"He's not royalty" an angel fish murmured to a blow fish.

"She shouldn't even be considered a mermaid anymore" a golden blonde haired mer man whispered to a mermaid with brown hair.

The trio made it to Triton and he was about to say something to the crowd when Gabriella swam forward.

"May I say something?" she asked.

The king nodded in approval

"Urchin, you can't marry Ariel," the latina said.

"Gabriella? you can talk?" Ariel asked shocked.

She ignored the redheaded mermaid and started talking again, "Urchin, you can't marry Ariel. I love you, I have always loved you"

Urchin was shocked, "Gab, I have only loved one person and that was Ariel. You know that"

"She deserted us! she never had feelings for you when we were kids! You're nothing to her!" she shouted making the whole room gasp.

"I was stupid and foolish to leave my home for land, I admit that and I admit when we were kids I only saw him as a brother, but my heart is telling me other wise" she turned to look at Urchin, "I truly do love you. You have been the greatest father figure to Melody even when you didn't have to be" Ariel said.

"Ariel, I love you with all my heart. Melody is like my own daughter, I want to be with you always" he said.

"We will have the wedding tomorrow!" the king announced.


	15. Chapter 14

The big day has arrived for Ariel and Urchin. Gabriella not wanting to lose her voice or her hearing hatches up a plan to ruin the wedding.

In the throne room where Urchin is getting ready with Flounder.

"Flounder, do I look okay?" Is this on right?" Urchin asked.

"Urchin, slow down and breathe. You look fine" Flounder said.

Urchin took a deep breath, before speaking again, "Sorry, I'm just nervous"

"Well, you should be. I mean every one of the seas is here" Flounder said.

"E-Everyone of the sea?" Urchin squeaked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. You'll be fine" the yellow blue striped fish said, "See ya out there"

Urchin stood frozen with fear of how many guests were there to witness him and Ariel marry. Meanwhile, Ariel is getting ready with the help of her sisters, who were arguing about what to do with her hair.

Sighing Ariel spoke up to her sisters, "Girls, can you find Melody for me?"

Seeing the look on Ariel's face, they all swam out of the room in search of their niece.

"Ariel? are you ready?" Triton's voice came through the seaweed door of the bedroom.

"Almost daddy, can you check on Urchin?" she asked.

"Of course," he said leaving the room.

Back in the throne room

"Urchin? are you ready?" the king asked swimming in.

"Yes sir" the young mer man replied.

The two mer men and Flounder swam towards the banquet hall before Triton said "I'll go get Ariel while you wait at the front of the banquet hall" Urchin nodded before Triton swam to get his daughter.

Urchin was at the front of the banquet hall awaiting Triton and Ariel.

"Now presenting King Triton and Princess Ariel!" the little seahorse Herald said.

Triton and Ariel entered the banquet hall and Sebastian directed the band to play as they made their way down to where Urchin stood.

The wedding started when the king spoke, after a few words the couple said their I do's and kissed.


	16. Chapter 15

After the wedding Urchin and Ariel were off on their honeymoon, while Triton watched Melody.

"Is Melody going to be okay?" Ariel said worriedly.

Urchin laughed before saying "She'll be okay, your dad, Sebastian, and your sisters are watching her"

"That's what worries me, Mel's too much like me when I was younger. Daddy and everyone else lost track of me cause I always snuck off"

"Honey, come on. Let's go be with our daughter" he said swimming back towards Atlantica.

"Urchin, wait up" Ariel called after him.

AT THE PALACE

"Melody? Where are you?" Sebastian asked (more to himself than anyone in particular)

"Sebastian? Any sign of her?" Triton asked.

"None yet sir, does she remind you of anyone?"

"She's just like her mother" The king reminiscenced.

"Exactly, " the crab remarked.

"Daddy?" Arista said.

"Yes, Arista," he said.

"Ariel and Urchin are on their way back," the pale blonde said.

"What? They're not supposed to be back until Friday" the king exclaimed.

"Well, their heading this way," Arista told him.

"Keep them busy" He replied. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, your majesty?" Sebastian said walking over.

"Find Melody at once, before Ariel finds out. I don't want her worried" Triton said


	17. Chapter 16

Arista met her sister and new brother in law at the palace doors.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at the Land of Dinosaurs for your honeymoon"

"Arista! Is Melody here? I was worried about her" Ariel told her sister.

"Yeah, she's probably with Flounder" she lied.

Flounder swam up with his kids at that moment, Arista! I still can't locate Melody and I saw Ariel and Urchin heading this way" Flounder reported despite Arista's attempts to keep him quiet.

"Melody's missing?!" Ariel cried making Flounder gulp.

"Did I say missing? I uh meant hiding, yeah uh she's hiding from me because uh we're playing" the Guppy said.

"Flounder, where is Melody?" Urchin asked.

"I saw her talking to Gabriella" he confessed.

"Do you know if she left with her?" Ariel asked.

"I honestly don't know, I had to go get jr. from daycare," Flounder said.

Flounder swam away as Ariel cried in Urchin's arms.

"We'll find her okay? I promise" Urchin told her.

 **AT THE SEA WITCHES CAVE**

Gabriella half drags Melody to Medusa.

"Let go of me! I want to go home!" Melody cried.

"You're not going anywhere, you little brat, or until Urchin says that he'll be with me instead of your mother," Gabriella said.

"Urchin loves my mother," Melody said.


	18. Chapter 17

IN THE CAVE

"We'll just see how much he loves your mother when it comes down to decision time" the Latina laughed.

"Why are you doing this? I finally have a dad who loves me" the little mermaid said.

"Why?! I'm doing this because your mother took away the only merman I loved" she screamed angrily.

Medusa made a potion to turn Melody into a human, sprinkling it on the young mermaid, she began to transform, her tail turned into a pair of legs and not being able to speak under water anymore the young princess began to swim up to the surface. Once she got up to the surface Melody gasped for air before swimming to shore.

Ariel and Urchin got to the cave

"Haha, you're too late. She's gone" Gabriella squealed with delight.

"No, she can't be gone. What have you done with her?" Ariel cried.

"You can say, she's learning how to stand on her own two feet," the latina said.

"Why did you do this? You're, not the same friend I had before I left the sea" the redheaded mermaid said.

"Why? WHY! You deserted us for that human, Urchin always had a thing for you and you never even noticed than when you left he was devastated. He should be with me, I'm the one that loved him and did he ever notice me? No" Gabriella ranted.

"Gabby, you know I've always loved Ariel and have always thought of you as a friend," the blonde mermaid said.

"Why! She left us for the human world and had that thing with that human!" Gabriella yelled.

"Melody's not a thing, she's my daughter and I would do anything for her" Ariel sobbed.

"Ariel, think of what Gabriella said "she's learning to stand on her own two feet" " Urchin quoted.

"She's no longer under the sea, she's on land" Ariel gasped before swimming out of the cave.

"Wait up, how are we going to find her on land?" Urchin asked.

"I have to ask my father to transform me into a human long enough to find Melody" she stated swimming faster.

"I wanna go with you, I need to help you search for our daughter. She might not be my flesh in blood, but I love her just the same'' he said making Ariel smile.


	19. Chapter 18

Up on land Melody was scared and feeling alone. ' _I wish my mom was here along with Urchin_ ' Melody thought. She got up to go explore while she waited to be rescued.

Meanwhile, Triton and Ariel's sisters were still urgently searching the sea unaware of what happened.

"Daddy still no sign of Melody" Attina reported to her father as she and Cyan swam up. "Ah" Attina clutched her stomach.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Cyan asked worry in his eyes.

"The baby... I think it's time" she replied.

Ariel and Urchin swam up along with Flounder and Sebastian.

"Your highness, what's wrong?" The crab asked rushing over to the elder sister.

"The baby... Ah" Attina started to say as another contraction hit.

"Sebastian, get Attina and Cyan to the palace doctor. I'll continue the search for Melody with Urchin and Ariel" Triton ordered.

"Yes, your majesty. Come you two" Sebastian said swimming towards the palace.

"Daddy, we know where Melody is. Medusa sent her to the surface and I need you to turn us into humans long enough to find her" Ariel explained.


	20. Chapter 19

Triton transformed Ariel an Urchin so they could search for Melody.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Urchin said looking at the sea king.

"Daddy, we'll be okay. Go take care of Attina" Ariel added.

Triton nodded as he retreated back into the sea.

Meanwhile, Melody was found by an elderly couple and taken to the police station.

"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Daniels asked with a warm smile as she and her husband walk with her to the police station.

Melody remembered her mother telling her to never talk to strangers so she kept quiet.

As the Daniels' were taking Melody to the station, Ariel and Urchin arrived on land.

"How do humans walk with two feet?" Urchin asked standing up before falling down.

Ariel laughed before effortlessly standing up and saying "Here let me help you"

After 20 minutes they were able to get off the beach and head towards town.

"Ariel, how are we supposed to find Melody? It's so crowded" Urchin stated.

"Like this. Excuse me sir have you seen a six-year-old with black hair and blue eyes?" she asked walking up to a man dressed in a uniform.

"Why yes, I saw an elderly couple with a young child that fits your description heading towards the police station.

"Where's that at? You see we're not from around here" Urchin explained.


	21. Chapter 20

"I'll take you, come on," the policeman told them.

They started talking as they walked to the station.

At the police station

"Hi, sweetie, what's your name?" A policewoman asked bending down to her eye level.

Melody stayed quiet as she looked at the three strangers.

"We think she's mute, and that's why she can't speak" Mrs. Daniels spoke up.

"Mrs. Daniels, you and your husband can leave now. You've done your good deed for the day, but now it's time to let the police handle it" the policewoman stated slightly irritated.

Back to Ariel, Urchin, and the policeman

"Where y'all from? the policeman asked.

"Atlantica" Urchin murmured.

"Atlantica? Wow, is that some kind of foreign country? the policeman asked.

"You can say that I'm Ariel and this is my husband Urchin by the way," Ariel told him.

Back at the police station

"I want to stay in case her parents don't come claim her," Mrs. Daniels said.

"Mrs. Daniels, she's a child. Not some expensive artifact" the policewoman supplied.

"I'm just stating the fact, that this girls mother should be charged with neglect. I mean what mother could just abandon her five-year-old" Mrs. Daniels said matter of factly.

Melody had enough of this woman who was addressed as 'Mrs. Daniels' talk bad about her mother.

"My mommy would never leave me! She loves me and so does my daddy Urchin. My mommy's looking for me right now, I just know it and I'm six, not five" Melody spoke up anger clearly in her voice.

"Sweetheart, what's your name and your mommy's name?" the policewoman asked again.

"Melody and mommy's name is Ariel" Melody spoke up.

Ariel, Urchin and the policeman arrived at the police station and walked in.

"Mimi, I have a young couple looking for their six-year-old daughter. She's got black hair and blue eyes. Get an APB out for her will you?" the policeman asked the female officer.

"Uh, sir. We don't need one, Mr. and Mrs. Daniels brought in a little girl fitting that description.

Melody looked up and saw her mom and the mer man she thought of as her dad rush towards her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Melody cried happily as she ran over to them.

Urchin looked taken back by what

Melody just said. As she's never called him that before.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Urchin said hugging her.

"Are you this little girl's parents?" Mrs. Daniels asked.


	22. Chapter 21

"Yes I am, and who are you?" Ariel asked the woman.

"I am the woman who found your six-year-old daughter wandering around on the beach alone" Mrs. Daniels stated.

"Melody, let's go," Urchin said taking the young girls hand.

"Daddy?" Melody asked looking at Urchin.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he answered looking at her.

"Can we go home now? I miss grandpa and aunt Attina along with the others" She said looking at him.

"Of course," Urchin said picking him up. "Ariel, let's go, dear"

"Aunt Attina is having her baby," Ariel told her daughter.

As they walked out they saw a dark haired man walk up towards them.

Melody heard her mother groan and felt Urchin tense up as the man said "Well well well, look who we have here? What? did you get tired of following daddy's rules again and asked for legs again? or did you make another deal?"

"Not that it's any business of yours, but for your information, me and my husband had to come on land to rescue Melody and I've learned my lesson about making deals when I made a stupid mistake in making a deal with Ursula to have you" Ariel hissed.

"Like any other human would give you the slightest satisfaction of even being remotely interested in a woman who's part fish" Eric spat back.

"Neptune, you are still arrogant and full of yourself! Now, why don't you go back to your castle you sea snake!" Ariel hissed through clenched teeth before walking off with Urchin and Melody


	23. Chapter 22

"Ariel, let's go. he's not worth it" Urchin reassured her lightly dragging her away from Eric.

Ariel was still fuming as she allowed Urchin to drag her away from her ex before saying, "I should have never saved that Fork tongued land serpent!"

"Melody, sweetie, why don't you walk ahead to see if you can see our home, but stay where you can still be seen by us okay?" Urchin suggested.

"Okay," Melody chirped as she walked ahead of the two adults.

"Darling, it's okay. We'll be back in the sea in no time and everything will be okay" Urchin murmured.

"I know, but I'm still worried" Ariel confessed.

"About?" he questioned.

"Melody, being up here too long. Eric might try something" Ariel said sighing.

 **UNDER THE SEA**

"Agh! daddy it hurts!" Attina cried out in pain.

"I know, sweetheart," Triton said looking down at his eldest daughter.

"Baby, I'm right here. You're doing great" Cyan said while holding her hand.

Attina smiled at her husband, but it quickly turned into a grimace as another pain hit.

"It's time, I need everyone out. including you, your majesty" Coral the mer wife said while swimming into the room.

The reluctant mer men swam out of the room after giving Attina some more encouraging words.

"I should be in there with Attina. She is my wife after all" Cyan said bitterly.

"I know, but it is required for males to wait outside" Triton commented.

Sebastian walked in at that moment before saying, "Ariel is by the sea.

"Alright. Sebastian, I want you to stay with Cyan until I get back" Triton told the crab.

"Yes, your majesty" Sebastian said as he watched the king swim off towards the surface.


	24. Chapter 23

Triton broke through the surface and saw Ariel, Melody, and Urchin waiting for him. He also saw the still angered look on Ariel's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We'll tell you later daddy, can you just turn us back," Ariel said.

With that Triton's trident started glowing and the three became mer people once again.

They all dive below the surface and swam towards Atlantica.

"Daddy? How's Attina? Did she have the baby yet?" Ariel asked excitedly.

"Slow down Ariel, Attina's doing fine. She's with the birthing mer mid wife right now" Triton said.

In the birthing room at the palace

"Agh!" Attina yelled tears in her eyes.

"Just one more push, your Highness" Coral said soothingly.

Attina nodded as she gave one last push and heard Damien's cry.

"My baby boy," Attina said quietly looking at her new son.

"Your Highness, would you like Cyan to come in?" Coral asked.

Attina just shook her head yes, barely looking up from the sleeping mer boy.

Coral swam to the waiting room and brought Cyan in to see his son and wife.

"Isn't he handsome?" Attina said before letting out a gasp of pain.

"Babe? What is it? what's wrong?" Cyan asked worriedly.

"I feel like I'm having another contraction" Attina whimpered.

"Your majesty, you must leave ...now" Coral ordered ushering the worried mer man back out of the room.

Attina began to push again like she did before

The trio made it back to the palace only to be greeted by a very panicked Cyan.

"Your Majesty! Oh, thank Neptune! Attina she-" Cyan started but got cut off by Coral who came out of the room.

"She has two surprises for you" Coral announced beckoning Cyan and the others into the room to see Attina holding to bundles.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Damien... and our surprise little girl, Caprice," Attina said smiling up at Cyan.

"They're beautiful, my darling" Cyan said leaning down to kiss her.

"Mommy?" Melody asked lightly tugging her mother's hand.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Ariel asked.

"I wanna see Auntie Attina and the new babies," Melody said.

Ariel looked at Cyan to see if it was alright and earned a nod from her brother in law. She lifted Melody up to see her new cousins.


	25. Chapter 24

"Alright let the new mom and babies get their sleep" Coral said swimming in the room.

"Get some rest my darling," Cyan said bending down to kiss her.

"I'll try. Goodnight everyone, oh and daddy?" Attina said.

"Yes, Attina?" Triton looked at his eldest.

"Have the other girls come by tomorrow please?" Attina told him, "I want them to meet their niece and nephew"

"Of course," Triton said.

In Ariel and Urchin's room

"Urchin, I've been thinking," Ariel said as she sat down.

'Oh no this cannot be good' Urchin thought, "About what my darling?"

"It's nothing bad, it's just that we've never actually gone on our honeymoon or have gotten to make our marriage complete" Ariel reassured him after noticing the scared look on his face.

In Triton's chambers the sea king was having a hard time falling asleep, so he swam out to the gardens to his late wife's statue and began to talk to it.

"My beautiful Athena, I wish you could be here with us. Melody is growing up so fast and Attina gave birth to two beautiful Mer-babies"

In Gabriella's cave, Gabriella lost her voice and hearing again.

"It should've worked! Ugh, I can't believe he's still with that redheaded little traitor!" Gabriella signed furiously.

"Gabby, calm down. Why can't you just accept who he fell in love with" Ollie said.

"WHY?! ARIEL BETRAYED US AND THEN CAME BACK! BESIDES, SHE NEVER HAD FEELINGS FOR HIM BEFORE, I'M THE ONE WHO HE SHOULD BE WITH!" Gabriella signed still angry.

"Gabs, you'll find someone to love and who truly loves you" Ollie signed.

"No! I don't want anyone else! I want Urchin and I'll get what I want one way or another" Gabriella signed back swimming back in forth.

"Oh no," thought Ollie, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to find another way to split them up" she signed enthusiastically.

"You are? and how exactly are you going to do that?" Ollie asked.

"I'm going to seduce him to make him fall in love with me to the point where he leaves Ariel crushed and heartbroken" Gabriella signed with a smile.

In Ariel and Urchin's room

"I was thinking, well what if we went on our proper honeymoon this weekend?" Urchin asked her.

Ariel's eyes lit up, as she said "Urchin that would be lovely"

"Great, I'll talk to your father about it in the morning," Urchin said smiling.

Ariel and Urchin curled up together and fell asleep.

In Cyan and Attina's room

Cyan is having a hard time sleeping without his wife beside him, so he decides to go for a swim. Cyan sees King Triton by the late queen's statue.

"Hello, your majesty" Cyan said as he bowed.

"Cyan, you don't have to bow every time you see me" the aging sea king replied.

"I'm sorry your majesty, it's just that I'm not used to not bowing to someone of higher power" Cyan explained.

"It's quite alright, so tell me, why can't you sleep?"

"I'm worried about Attina, sir. We had quite a shock with our little mer princesses arrival and I can't help but feel like I'll be doing this daddy thing all wrong" Cyan confessed.

"Attina's strong, like her mother was and I too was scared of being a bad father with each of my girls" Triton confessed.

"Really?" Cyan asked with surprise as he thought the king wasn't worried about anything.

"Of course, becoming a parent is a really scary thing to come by," Triton said.


	26. Chapter 25

"Well good night Cyan," Triton said as he swam to his bed chambers.

"Goodnight sir" Cyan replied back as he too swam to his own sleeping chambers.

 **Later that morning**

"Ah Urchin, care to join me for a morning swim? Triton asked.

"Of course sir," Urchin said.

"Urchin, I need you to go to the kingdom of Tohagord to escort the Princess, Aquamarine to the kingdom of Galelaria for her marriage to Prince Marlowe," Triton said.

"What about Cyan or Zulu or Valkyrie? couldn't one of them do it?" Urchin asked.

"They all have respectively declined, choosing to stay with Attina, Aquata, and Adrina" Triton replied. "So, I've chosen you to represent Atlantica, you will be traveling with Alsek representing Kingdom Glas, Bremner representing Kingdom Lympha, Adriatic representing Kingdom Mare, and Severn representing Kingdom Unda"

"How long will I be gone?" Urchin asked.

"A couple of months," Triton said.

"How will I be able to tell Ariel? When do I leave?" Urchin asked.

"As soon as possible, Ariel's strong she'll be able to handle it," Triton said.

"I'll find her and let her know straight away," Urchin said swimming off.

Urchin swam into the room that he shared with Ariel. He watched her sleep for a couple of minutes before shaking her gently, "Darling? Wake up, I need to discuss something with you"

"Hmm? Wh-What? Urchin? What's wrong?" the redhead mermaid asked sleepily.

"Your father asked me to do something very important, but I don't know what to do" Urchin asked.

"What is it that father wants you to do?" Ariel asked a little more alert.

"He has chosen me to be one of four others to escort Princess Aquamarine to Prince Marlowe of Galelaria" Urchin replied.

"How long will you be gone?" Ariel asked.

"A couple of months, at the latest" Urchin said.

"When do you leave?" Ariel asked biting her lip.

"As soon as possible my love. If you wish for me to stay, I'll decline your father" Urchin said taking her hand.

"No, it is your duty. Go, I'll be here waiting for you" Ariel said with a warm smile.

"Ariel, I don't know how long I'll be gone. What if you get tired of waiting on me?" Urchin asked worriedly.

"Urchin, honey, I'll never get tired of waiting on you. I'll wait forever if I have to"


	27. Chapter 26

Urchin and Ariel spent as much time together as possible for the next couple of hours.

"Urchin? It's time to go" King Triton said.

"Really? already? but daddy just a few more hours" Ariel begged.

"I'm sorry Ariel, but he needs to get going," Triton said.

Ariel hugged Urchin as she said, "I'll miss you so much"

He hugged her back and said, "I'll miss you to my darling"

The couple released each other from their embrace and Urchin turned to swim away until a small voice asked, "Where's daddy Urchin going? is he leaving me too? like my real daddy?"

Urchin turned around to see Melody with tears in her blue eyes before he could say anything Melody swam off crying.

"Princess, wait!" Urchin called after her using his nickname he gave her.

"Daddy, please just a couple more minutes. Melody needs to know why Urchin is leaving" Ariel said looking at her father.

Triton nodded understandingly as he said, "Be quick"

Ariel and Urchin nodded before swimming away towards Melody's room.

In melody's room

Melody threw herself onto her clam shell bed as she cried not hearing her mother or Urchin come in.

"Shh, my princess. It's alright…it's alright." Urchin's voice soothed. He sighed heavily as he watched his step daughter's shoulders shake back and forth, her sobs muffled by the pillow she had buried her face in.

After a few moments, Melody raised her head from the tear soaked pillow and looked at Urchin, her voice trembled as she asked, "Why are you leaving me? was I bad?"

Urchin looked at Ariel who mouthed, "I'll be outside if you need me" before leaving.

The blonde merman pulled the little mer girl on his lap before saying, "I would never leave you. You and your mommy are everything to me, I just have to go on a little trip for Grandpa but I promise, I'll be back as soon as possible" Urchin said.

Melody looked at him with teary eyes and said, "Who will tell the sea monsters to go away if you're gone?"

"I'll have uncle Cyan scare them away for my little girl," Urchin said tickling her.

Ariel poked her head in, "Urchin daddy asked if you were ready yet"

Sighing Urchin stood up with Melody in his arms and said, "Yeah, are you going to see me off?"

"Of course," The redhead said.

The trio swam out the room to meet up with the sea king.

"All set?" Triton asked looking at Urchin.

"Yes sir" Urchin replied as he handed Melody to Ariel.

"We'll miss you," Ariel said quietly looking at her husband.

"I'll miss you both too," Urchin said kissing her and Melody, "I'll write you every chance I get"

Without another word Urchin turned and swam towards his destination.


End file.
